Leuvis
was one of the antagonists of The Promised Neverland. He belonged to the group of Demons called the Poachers. It was later revealed that he served as a purveyor for the Grand Valley orphanage that delivers the children to Goldy Pond. History Circa 800 years ago, 200 years after the establishment of the farms, Leuvis received the news of Bayon getting elected as an investor and manager of several farms, as he openly mocked Bayon and warned him of not to get carried away by his high ranking positions.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 84, pages 11-12 Years later, Leuvis, Bayon, Nous, Nouma, Luce and a few other demons overrun a deserted human town under Bayon's name, which they soon turned into a hunting ground as orphans who either have been bought or stumbled into the place by accident were thrown into the hunting ground for Leuvis and his team to hunt. In the year 2032, after years of hunting Leuvis had (which are considered nothing but a bore to him), the Archduke ran into a group of orphans from Glory Bell, who are the first bunch of orphans Leuvis found excitement in hunting. In the end, Leuvis managed to massacre every single one of them with the exception of Lucas and Yugo, who barely escaped.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 66, page 18 Appearance Leuvis was a tall and slender demon with three fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. His entire body was clothed in black with a high collared cape draped over his shoulders. He also wore a matching top hat decorated with rope-like looms. Like most demons, his face was covered with a mask with four holes on top of each other with the upper three allowing him to see. When he grinned, the bottom hole in his mask revealed his sharp canines. 800 years later at the present time, Leuvis do not seem to have much physical changes besides loosing his hair, as he still donned the same outfit. The full extent of the features that lie under his mask were revealed when the man successfully shot and broke his mask.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 89, page 4 Archduke Leuvis owned a pet called ParvusThe Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 89, page 17 which was often seen on his shoulder. The purplish creature has two eyes - one on top and a much bigger one below - and the physical features of a monkey. A tiny crown is perched on top of its head. Personality Leuvis first appeared as a calm and composed demon who panned the other demons' actions on preying the orphans as "immature"citation needed. Stemming from the fact of how he is one of the strongest demons in the hierarchy, Leuvis finds the hunting of the orphans as nothing but a bore to him, with the exception of his hunt with Yuugo and his friends and his hunt with Emma, which he himself finds interesting. Leuvis is able to remain calm and unfazed in situations that would frighten and shock most others, as he remained fully composed even after thwarting Emma's throw of her axe towards his comrade.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 66, page ? Being a merciless, assertive individual and the epitome of evil, Leuvis harbour no regrets and was unhesitant towards killing the orphans. After acknowledging Emma's potential as his worthy opponent, Leuvis became fixated towards Emma as his prey thus beared no regards to the other orphans he meets, such as Monica and Jake, as he just kill them without a second thought. Plot Goldy Pond Arc Leuvis made his debut as the Archduke of the demons and was a member of the poachers who hunt the orphans of the Goldy Pond on a random basis. As the next hunt of the orphans started, Bayon questioned Leuvis on what are his thoughts on preying on the humans. Leuvis responded on how he is going to prey on the same type of orphan like every other time he hunts, implying how the hunt would be bore for him. As Leuvis' allies were surrounding Theo and Monica, Leuvis hid behind a tree thinking about how "immature" they are and how "pathetic" the game of hunting is. Out of the blue, Emma soon ambushed the demons and attempted to kill Luce by flinging an axe at him. Leuvis managed to catch the axe before it could stab his allie in a nick of time. As Emma saved Monica, Theo and Jake and escaped, Leuvis acknowledged Emma's throw of her axe and how she has "the eyes of a killer". Leuvis sensed the worthiness of Emma as his opponent, and the potential of a good hunt he could had. With a broad smile on his face, he marked Emma as his target prey, commenting on how he could finally find some entertainment during the hunt.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 66 Archduke Leuvis' regenerative abilities were affected by his age, which was revealed when he was blinded by the flash of light, and when his hand was blown off and he suffered a broken arm and did not quickly recover. Despite these handicaps, he was still able to stab Emma. After engaging in a fight with Emma, Yuugo, Ray, Adam, Violet and Nigel, he lost the fight as he fell onto the ground after receiving a shot through his middle eye. Sometime later, however, after the Goldy Pond was submerging in water, Leuvis' corpse was nowhere to be seen as only blood stains remain on the spot where he had supposedly died.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 96, page 2 Skills and Abilities Enhanced Reflexes and Speed Leuvis was proven to have had a high degree of speed and agility. This was shown when he was able to catch the axe that Emma threw at a high velocity before it stabbed his comrade's eye in a nick of time. Lewis possessed inhuman resilience, most commonly seen from being unaffected by momentum build-up. He can take attacks and exertion, even survive impacts that would easily kill normal humans or several of his kind. This was proven when Emma ambushed Leuvis by firing dozens of bullets at him at different angles, but failed to cause damage as not a single bullet impaled Leuvis as he managed to dodge and catch them.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 88, page ? This shows how Leuvis' speed extends to his reaction time and reflexes; he is able to think and perceive at superhuman speed, he is able to determine angles, distance, speed and trajectory of objects with extreme accuracy. Enhanced Hearing When the man managed to shoot and crack open Leuvis' mask, leaving Leuvis in a moment of disarray with his sense of sight. Leuvis still managed to attack as he swiftly sliced Pepe's left shoulder and disabled his arm using his sense of hearing. Hunting He was skilled at hunting Glory Bell escapees. The members of the Goldy Pond Resistance are careful of him.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 67, page 7 Relationships The Demons Leuvis showed discontentment towards the demons' actions of preying on the orphans, calling them "immature". Hence during the hunt of the orphans in Goldy Pond, Leuvis tend to distant himself away from the other demons, as he preferred to work alone. Of all the demons among the poachers, Leuvis seemed to be the closest – or least distant – to Bayon, as out of all the demons, Leuvis interacted with him the most. Circa 800 years ago, when Bayon was elected as an investor and manager of numerous farms, Leuvis described it as an "irony" and warned Bayon on not to get carried away by his positions. Thus showing the limited trust Leuvis had on Bayon, as he openly mocked him.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 84, pages 11-12 Nevertheless, the two had been working alongside each other as allies for centuries. Emma Yugo Trivia *According to Kaiu Shirai, Leuvis is based on 2 or 3 other people or characters whom he didn't want to disclose.The Promised Neverland 100th Chapter Commemoration Questionnaire #1 *The following are Leuvis' rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Leuvis is in 16th place with a total of 271 votes. References Navigation it:Yugo Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Unknown